zmanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 1
Brazil 2025, A FLOWER IS DISCOVERED It’s April of 2025, separate divisions of pharmaceutical scientist from multiple South American nations including Ecuador, Argentina, Colombia, and Brazil have come together to host a grand meeting to discuss a new flower that has been discovered by a local botanist in Manaus, Brazil. This flower named Mortuus Reedits” ''was discovered as a new fungus type flower growing off dead palm wood containing a certain chemical compound that may hold the key to curing cancer. Before anything is known, this local botanist hosts his own lab tests to be sure that this flower can cure cancer and what he found was astonishing. When dropping these chemicals on cancer infected blood, cancer disintegrates, almost as if its burnt out. Upon seeing this the local botanist contacted an elite medical institution to begin further research and to collect the flower, as well as his riches. A few weeks later an armed militant group approached and entered the botanist lab claiming to be the Brazilian Armed Forces. A General by the name of Edwardo spoke to him and asked him where they could find this rare flower he claims can cure cancer. The botanist shows Edwardo his lab tests that proved to be a success and it seems that at this moment General Edwardo tenses up and asks again rudely where the rare flower is. With slight hesitation, the botanist shows the group outside of his lab and he takes them down a trail that leads into a vast jungle. It took the botanist along with the militant group about two hours to reach the location where the flower was found and as soon as they reached the area they all abruptly stopped and took time to take in what they had been seeing. A vast part of the jungle had been littered with dead fallen palm trees with this ''Mortuus Reedits ''flower flourishing on all the tree trunks. What had made this location a weirder sight, was that the trunks of the fallen trees had begun to decay into a light grey ash, never before seen with any other type of fungus on dead trees, especially in the Amazon. After what took them a good ten minutes of observation and confusion of this flower. General Edwardo suddenly withdraws his pistol from his left side gun holster and in a split second he shoots the botanist in the head dropping and killing him instantly, the militant group then proceeds to walk over the botanist's body to cut down and collect as much of the flower as they could. While this is happening, General Edwardo stays behind to start a small fire near a river bank where he burns the body of the young local botanist. After this is done reinforcements are called into the location to secure and collect every last one of this flower. According to government officials and the military, this grand discovery of ''Mortuus Reedits ''“The cancer curing fungus” was one that General Edwardo and his men claimed responsibility for. In the Winter of 2027, two major pharmaceutical laboratories in Colombia and Ecuador have engineered the first version of what they call “Pastillas de vida” or “Pill Z” and have begun intense lab tests to see if the pill actually works over time. While under research, the Ecuadorian Pharmaceutical lab sent its prototypes to Z-Manity Pharmaceuticals in San Fransisco for further research. By the summer of 2027, multiple leaks, as well as media outlets across the continent, covered stories of how laboratories in multiple nations worldwide are developing a pill that will cure cancer. This news changed the entire existing medical field of chemotherapy and other cancer treatments as they will go out of business because of this. People with cancer or family members with cancer have become desperate for the pill and want it as soon as it is available anyway they can get it. '''The Hero: '''The hero "protagonist" of this story is the botanist who discovered the flower and began its first tests in 2025 '''The Physical Goal: '''The Botanist who discovered this flower wants this to finally mark an end to cancer, and collect his riches over his discovery. '''The Emotional Goal: '''The emotional need of the botanist is to be accepted in the broader medical field, to make a name for himself and go down in history. '''Personal Obstacle: '''The wrong group of men shows up to meet the botanist. They will eventually kill him for his discovery. '''The Villain: ' Justification: Supporting Cast: ' '''Locations: ' '''Medium: Platform: Additive Comprehension: